


Morning Kisses

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon has a weird obsession with kissing Tim’s back. All over. He especially likes doing it when Tim’s just waking up or falling asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tim is a creature of habit. He prefers things to be in a certain manner and any external changes in his set pattern tend to…annoy him to a good extent. Changes that are brought about by his own choice however, are gradually accepted with grace and patience.  
  
  
These days, he is gradually getting used to coming home and finding Superboy lounging around in the living room playing a video game or watching a movie as he waits. He is also getting used to the food the new chef at the office has been making. (The man was far too heavy handed with the salt.)  
  
  
  
And he is also trying to get used to the ticklish feeling which wakes him up every morning after he finds Kon in his living room.   
  
  
  
He sighs appreciatively as he feels Kon pressing a soft kiss in the small of his back. “Mmmm. T’at feels nice.” Tim slurs into his pillow, arching his back into Kon as he speaks. He remains lying on his stomach, feeling content and safe even as he feels Kon kneeling over his thighs. The weight was heavy yet comforting at the same time.  
  
  
  
A faint rumble of amusement reaches Tim’s sleepy ears, Kon’s hands coming up to grip the man’s waist to hold him in place. Large hands stroking pale, naked flesh in soothing circles as their owner leaned down to whisper.   
  
  
  
“You feel nice too.”  
  
  
  
Tim hummed quietly, soft and agreeable as Kon lazily kisses his way up. He varies his kisses as he meanders his way up Tim’s sensual back. Some kisses are brief and fleeting, making Tim wonder if Kon had actually kissed him or maybe he had imagined it. Some kisses are open mouthed and wet, pressing against pale, scarred skin in a dirty, wicked caress.  
  
  
  
Tim can only try to hold himself steady, making content kittenish noises into his soft pillow as Kon leaves light and dark hickeys all over his back. By the time Kon had made his way up to the back of his neck (and is happily nuzzling his nose into Tim’s hair), Tim feels as though his mind is floating somewhere near the ceiling. His mind is blissfully blank and he is enjoying the moment - soaking it in so that it seeps into his very bones.  
  
  
  
He opens his sleepy, hazy eyes when he feels Kon shift to lie down next to him. And he gives him a small, happy smile. Kon is giving him a wider smile, head propped up on a hand and an elbow sinking into a soft pillow. “Morning.”  
  
  
  
“Mmm, morning.” He manages to bring his arm up and over Kon’s waist and wriggles in closer. “What time is it?”   
  
  
  
Kon uses his free arm to pull Tim in closer, “Almost 7. What time you gotta go?”   
  
  
  
Tim sighed into Kon’s shoulder, lips brushing against golden skin as he spoke, “Have a meeting at 10. I’ll leave around 9:30.”  
  
  
  
“Great!” Kon pressed up closer against Tim, playfully wriggled his eyebrows at Tim, “We can totally sneak in some shower sex today!”  
  
  
  
His lips twitch in amusement, cheeks flush in lust and anticipation even as he demurely murmurs, “We’ll see.”


	2. Mid-night Kisses

At this late hour, the city finally seemed to be at peace.   
  


Villains and vigilantes had both long since called it a night and crept into their bed. Content to let to move the rest of their fights and tasks to another day. Happy to drop their tired heads down into their pillows and to answer the call of the sandman.   
  


Kon remained still as Tim rolled over, pushing the blankets off in the move. A soft sigh and several deep breaths later, Kon gently took hold of the blankets and brought them back up to Tim’s waist. The smaller man didn’t even twitch a muscle as the soft blanket covered him, his breathing still deep and steady as he dreamed the rest of the night away.   
  


The meta was content to watch the slow rise and fall of Tim’s shoulders, softly highlighted by the faint light streaming in from the windows. And he couldn’t help but marvel at the sight.   
  
  
  
That Tim would let down his guard enough to turn his back to him. That Tim trusted him enough to fall into a deep sleep next to him. That Tim was _here with him like this._   
  
  
  
It was mind blowing…in a quiet, happy revelation kind of way that made his heart swell in happiness. It made him want to cradle Tim in his arms as gently as possible and do all the sappy things that he could think of. Included but not limited to building their dream home (utilizing clouds in the sky) and then taking Tim up for a guided tour.   
  
  
  
But yeah. It was many kinds of amazing that Tim trusted him to watch his back. Tim who was Mr.Cautious, Mr.I-have-three-back-up-plans-to-the-back-up-plan, Mr. I-don’t-really-trust-anyone-I-haven’t-known-for-a-while-and-done-extensive-background-checks-on…trusted him.   
  
  
  
It might (and probably did) sound stupid but…to Kon, it was huge. Like, Mount Everest huge. That Tim felt comfortable enough around him and let him hold and let him be here like this…. _definitely_ Mount Everest huge.   
  
  
  
In the soft light of the room, Kon leaned forward to press a soft kiss on Tim’s back. Just a little to the side of his spine, right over his gentle beating heart.   
  
  
  
And Tim slept on -deep inhale, smooth exhale- not disturbed in the slightest even as Kon curled up along the length of his back and pressed another kiss into his hair.   
  
  
  
“”G’nyte Tim.”, he murmured softly into the dark tresses as he closed his eyes. With the slightest bit of concentration, he tuned his hearing to Tim’s steady heart beat. And listening to his favorite lullaby, Kon fell asleep.


End file.
